Samatyan Race
Rumors It is generally circulating that the Samatyans are not all they say they are, perhaps only a small group of people who settled a single planet perhaps a century or two ago. While there is evidence in support of this, there is also evidence against this, such as their language. It might also be thought that they figured out a way to feed off of fighting, war, and general combat. Basic Information The general populace of the galaxy is well versed on the apparent zeal for combat shown by the two Samatyans who are in the limelight the most out of their entire race: Incorruptable and Ronald O'Connor. It is generally acknowledged that, as with every human, they can appear as both Reavers and non-Reavers. Perhaps some think that it was a Samatyan who ended the Jovian-Core war. They also seem to refer to gods and the Ori. Appearance It is known that the Samatyans are Homo Ordinarus with a general lack of DNA tuning or cybernetic enhancements. Beyond this, they look like any other human. Technology It is harder for the general populace to tell Samatyan-made ships from any other human made ship, as they're using the same general technology, with the same wide variations that one might expect from humans. Known Names for their Empire The Sovereign Alliance of Samatyan The Sovereign Empire of the Beacon The Sovereign Alliance Advanced Level of Information It is at this level that one who has had some general contact with Samatyans, either through being a Reaver and talking to incorruptable, working as part of Vanguard or being closely related to Vanguard, or through general research one might have in galactic politics. They would also know that it was a Samatyan who ended the Jovian-Core war, not with explosives or weapons, but by incredibly dumb luck and that Samatyans are not all the type to more or less "feed" off of war and combat. Appearance It is known that the Samatyans are Homo Ordinarus with a general lack of DNA tuning or cybernetic enhancements. Beyond this, they look like any other human. It also becomes apparent that Samatyans use cybernetic replacements for failed organs or lost limbs, but only as necessary (IE: Not just because they want to, but it's necessary to survive or function properly). Technology It is more apparent that the Samatyans have some differences in technology, primarily their use in "construction" drones to aid in the repairs of ships damaged in combat or needing internal retrofitting while away from shipyards. Society It is known that Samatyans use a four branch government, and that all military personnel refer to commands from their home world as being given to them by the "Admiral Council". Religion It is known that the Samatyans have a religion known as both Origin and Origa is perhaps Samatyan for Origin, centering around the mythical planet of Earth. More information is not known. Language Bits and pieces of the language might be learned at this level. While the language as a whole is still not known, one could say they may as well be a 2nd year student of the language. Extremely Advanced Knowledge Coming Soon to a Wiki near you! Racial Knowledge The Samatyans hold an extreme wealth of knowledge about Old Earth, from pop culture, to stored history and documents (not to the point of having personal files of people from Earth. Don't go saying you've got access to old files from some Professor or the like or access to bad poetry from attempted Poets. I'm talking about major stuff, such as documents that were on a global access-like scale. TV shows, news broadcasts, internet pages of actual importance, old comedy videos, research documents, etc). Their knowledge of the exodus from Earth and some general knowledge of events prior to it is greater than any other race, save for possibly the Jovians, about the planet. However, their knowledge of other races is generally not as amazing as those who've been on the galactic scene longer. The Jovian-Core war is still thought to have been caused by the Jovians, and not the Garcellians, with only higher ranking military commanders knowing about the truth (If you're going to try and play one such person, please talk to Ronald O'Connor about filling you in/allowing you to do so. They're not meant to be a dime a dozen don't count). New Arrival Knowledge New Arrivals from the planets controlled by the Samatyans will generally know of Vanguard and Spearhead Yachtworks, as they would've likely been reported as friendly during the Jovian-Core war, but not much about them. Other than that, you would know as much about anything as any other new arrival, alongside general racial knowledge of your own people. You can also, of course, speak Galactic Common as fluently as the next guy, and Samatyan if you so choose to speak it at all (just ask Ronald if you wanna add that actual depth of character) Basic Galactic Knowledge Whatever knowledge you actually gleam from playing would be available at this level. Side things might be that there's something called the Array, and it's all mysterious, but no knowledge of what it does, only stories and rumors. You'd also know the Samatyans are apparently counted as "native to the Array's influence", whatever that's supposed to mean. You'd also know that anyone called a "Reaver" is a really really bad thing. Further research might yield more about the other races and how they interacted with humanity before, if at all. Active-interest in Galactic Politics You'd be able to recognize the flags, IFF signals, and names of major factions and their major figures. Knowledge of the Array would yield that is has something to do with FTL jumps and keeps most, if not all, races trapped inside it's influence. There might be a few rumors about the Reaver threat being less or more than peope let on. You would also know some of the more major players in recent wars, and major people in general, and not to mention the name Rex lightly. Military Commanders/High Level Politics You know how truly good or bad the Reaver threat is, and might know more about the Ixci and Jovians. You receive limited communication with the Samatyan Ambassador to the galaxy. Planetary Governors / Military Generals Your knowledge of other factions, coupled with your normal knowledge, has given you clearance for full communication with the Samatyan Ambassador to the galaxy, giving you greater access to knowledge that your homeworld might be getting. General Knowledge Knowledge that humans are the most prolific and common people, not specifically Samatyan humans, but still. Homeworld/Racial Knowledge The Samatyan Homeworld is a Terran type planet, much like Earth was, but it has since been turned into a sprawling metropolis, with few areas left, aside from the ocean, that show its once natural beauty. These areas are relegated to uninhabitable deserts, the polar caps, and a few select forests, mountain areas, and ecosystems kept to preserve certain species of animals not used for food, entertainment, etc. Founding Samatya was founded by a group of the original people who'd left Earth alongside all others escaping the planet, coming from countries such as the USA, Canada, Ireland, Britain, and Japan. Upon the settlement of their new planet, they began to deconstruct several of their original ships in order to create factories, research facilities, and housing for their people while they began to quickly industrialize. Much of their initial set up turned them into a scientific juggernaut in their region, which wasn't that hard considering their area was completely devoid of anyone but their group. Over the last 2000 years, Samatya grew into a bustling metropolis planet, with very little planetary room for agriculture, an emphasis on education and the military, and created a religion 1800 years prior to the present. History Approximately 1789 years prior to present time, the Samatyans devised a way to prevent famines from sweeping across their homeworld after exhausting nearly all available farmland for military facilities, research centers, and schools by deploying several orbital stations and several ships with the sole purpose of acting as hydroponics facilities. In the 373rd year since leaving Earth, the Samatyans began to expand beyond their planet with an extreme aggression. Politicians seeking a new venue for their laws began to push to neighboring planets and systems, initiating a long and brutal civil war that lasted 45 years. At the end of the 45th year, the Samatyan Empire was reunited under a new system of governance, devised by their homeworld. In that structure, governing was handled on a sub-regional base, to a regional base, and then an overarching Imperial base. While a region could make their own laws, the Sub-Regional laws could be overridden by the regional laws, and the planetary laws and Imperial laws could override those below them. After 360 years of what seemed to be peace, the war began anew as religious zealots clashed with the military and the political zealots. While the war only lasted for 27 months (calculated based on Earth cycles), the casualties reached into the billions, forcing a new way of governing to be established. The Military, the Civilian, the Legal, and the Religious branches were established, where none ruled over the other, but they worked together with one head per branch to establish Imperial Law. Knowledge of Earth It was originally believed that there would be very little knowledge of Earth outside of the very few and far between original inhabitants of Earth that have survived by some means -- Snk being one of the few -- it was found that the Samatyans still held quite a bit of knowledge of human history from Earth, mostly pop-culture based information, textbooks used in Primary, Secondary, and Advanced education (Elementary, Highschool, and University), and some old fiction novels. The importance of this knowledge is worshipped by Samatyans, because it makes many of them feel closer to their roots as a species. Technology Samatyan technology is relatively on par with the Galaxy, making advances at around the same pace as any other known species or variation of human. The technologies that set them apart from other humans, however, are their drone technologies. This is not in the sense of Drone Fighters, but in the sense of small drones that can be used to maintain and crew a ship alongside either a singular human crew member, or a full compliment. Samatyan Ships typically come fully equipped with fully integrated "construction drone" crews in order to assist in out of shipyard additions and repairs. This does not replace the need for a shipyard entirely, as they are not meant for the construction of entire ships on the spot. Complimenting this technology is a system of algorythms available to Samatyans to allow for a singular Captain to fully control a vessel to the same effect as a full crew, and the effectiveness of the Captain's skills. Imperial Reach It is not known how many star systems that the Samatyans control within the Beacon's Influence, coming from a further reach of the area than the current area, but it is general regarded to be around a half dozen to two dozen star systems. Planetary names vary widely and number of planets are self-reported by citizens, the only planet all seem to agree upon as being a part of the empire being Samatya. Known Deficiencies Many Samatyans that come from long standing military backgrounds hold an especially ruthless zeal for combat. While this can be useful for military campaigns, it is terrifying for civilians who witness a Samatyan Captain or Admiral completely ignore collateral damage, the worst going so far as to decimate entire planets. While this zeal isn't found in any other section of Samatyan culture, it is speculated that a Samatyan will usually develop a psychological connection to their desired profession if generations of a family continue in that line of work. It has also been seen that many Samatyans, but not all, are highly loyal to those they fall in with, whether they be Reavers, Rim, or Core. It is considered rare for them to turn against their "brothers in arms", but not unheard of. It usually comes from a drastic action that was taken, such as a major betrayal by one party or a major revelation. Political Structure OOC Note: The naming for the religion and the heads of the religion comes from a sc-fi show, but their lore is not the same as the sci-fi show in question. Religion: * 9 Doci (the high council of the religious sector) * 81 Arch-Shisai (Arch Bishops, their own council below that of the Doci) * Shisai (Basic Priests. No distinct number of them) * Declaration of 9 to be a holy number Civilian Council: * 81 sub-regional senates (more or less a region/planet divided into sectors for closer governance) ** Each senate has 81 council members * 9 Regional Senates (One per planet/planet cluster with a council) ** 81 sitting members per council. ** One person from each Regional Senate makes up the Imperial Senate * Singular Imperial Senate ** 9 sitting members. Imperial Supreme Court * 9 Supreme Judges ** 9 Regional Courts made up of 9 Regional Judges per court. Oversee their specific region. * Multiple smaller courts. * Supreme Judges can overrule a decision by the Regional Courts. Regional Courts can overrule regular courts. Rare for a decision to be passed to the Supreme Court. ((Think the US Supreme Court with District Courts and county courts)) Admiral Council * 9 Admirals who are voted to be Councilors by the Doci Council, Civilian Senate, and then approved by the Imperial Supreme Court. They are elected for life. Known as the High Admirals ** They're not the only admirals in the Samatyan Navy, merely the highest group, and do not leave Imperial Space under any circumstances. * Assumes full control over the Samatyan Legal System with War Powers if the situation is dire enough. ** Overrules the Civilian Senate and Supreme Court until the situation returns to a more stable level. Vanguard Influence The Samatyans don't have any influence gained through the Vanguard into their own culture, but has made major changes to the culture of the people they first made contact with in Ragnarok/Tethys. First Contact First contact between the Samatyans and Vanguard happened because of Ronald O'Connor, current Ambassador to Ragnarok, having been defeated in combat against the Reaver and Terrorist: Incorruptable. He was picked up by Cncwarlord (Now the leader of Caladan Industries) and Snk, the Head of Recruitment and Head of Economics, respectively. Ronald was suffering from Amnesia and received help from the Jovian Emperor in order to make contact with his homeworld, opening up new gateways for trade among the people of Samatyans with the people of Tethys, and now Ragnarok. The Vanguard are not hailed as official allies by the Samatyans, nor are Samatyans expected to assist the Vanguard. They are merely the first people that the Samatyans made contact with, and are recorded in Samatyan History as such. Influence in Vanguardian Culture and Politics With Ronald's influence in Vanguard, Samatyan Culture, such as tactical styling and some of their ideas of foreign diplomacy, has seeped into Vanguard. Weapons Research performed by Vanguard is typically reported back to the Samatyan Admiral Council when Ronald learns of the research, as his own duty is to his people first, Vanguard second. This is to be expected of all Samatyans, but not enforced, as the Civilian Senate encourages Samatyans to mingle with the populace of Ragnarok of their own volition. Government The Samatyan government has varied over the millenia they have existed, taking the form of Democracies, Republics, Federations, Confederacies, Kingdoms, and Empires. None of the previously mentioned styles have worked in the ways implemented, leading to a government made up of four branches. These branches all hold power in certain regions of life, in order to create a more perfect balance. These four branches are: A Civilian Branch, a Judicial Branch, a Religious Branch, and a Military branch. While the religious branch is not able to influence the everyday lives of the people, it is still spoken to about potential laws and their validity religiously. So long as they do not impede the possibility of returning to Earth, they have generally passed. The Judicial Branch oversees the laws and determines if the laws contradict past laws and interprets what they extend to. The Military Branch is dedicated to the leadership of all military operations and leadership of the Samatyan empire during times of war. The Civilian Branch deals with all new laws over the people during times of peace, and confirms who becomes a member of the Admiral Council. Religion While all Samatyans believe in the idea of Origin, that all humanity -referred to as Homo Ordinarus, Homo Sapien, Homo Nervis, or Homo Mence, or Homo Apparati- will one day be able to return to their original world of Earth, starting a golden age of technological, cultural, and philosophical progress the likes of which will never be seen again in Human History, not all of them are fervent about their beliefs. Some pick and choose portions of it to believe (the idea of gods in the religion, practicing of the religion, etc), with the core dogma of returning to Earth being central. They all pick and choose what to believe in, with all their "religion" being based around historical facts, rather than supernatural occurrences, beginning with a written account of life dating back to the earliest written records of humanity. It's a background existence to them, a precursor to their eventual greatness. Their "gods" as one might call them if they are not a Samatyan are truly just Patriarchs and Matriarchs from the earliest days of Samatyan history after their colonization of their current homeworld. While prayers exist, it is in truth a mental thinking that triggers reactions in the mentality of one who is praying. As one might say, positive thinking makes for a great placebo. There is, of course, a generic idea that is held by the majority of Samatyans on what one of the most primary of tenants of Origin is. Pure Humanity, or deliberately unaltered humans who still retain their humanity on a genetic level (being pure Homo Sapien) and are not (deliberately) cybernetically enhanced or have some form of lust for cybernetic enhancement. While cybernetic replacements for failed organs or limbs are fine by the religions standard, the output capabilities could not go beyond what a human could feasibly have occur by natural processes (IE: An arm lost and replaced can't be able to shoot plasma or energy projectiles, etc. A replacement organ can't be extremely efficient compared to the original, but allows for the peak efficiency naturally possible in historical documentation). Gods Major Gods * Grantis (War, the act of War) * Ishair (Education) * Zjarr (Governance) * Ahnklusos (Death) * Crager (Agriculture) * Aquinas (Science) * Retsu (Honor, Warriors) * Vashimir (Law) * Aerolis (Safety) Minor Gods * Yoso-ju (Exploration) * Shaarus (Enlightenment) Anatomy Samatyans are like any other human one would see on the street of a predominantly Homo Ordinarus world. They are completely Homo Sapien, by their own terms, in that they have had little to no genetic changes naturally develop over time, and do not use overt methods to change their genetics, only doing so in the forms of inoculations for disease prevention. Naming Conventions General naming of a Samatyan follows known human ways of naming, from the most boring name of John Smith, to more exotic names like Ike Sinclair